


Hold Him Tight

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Fledglings, Gen, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Michael, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Day 3: Imprisonment"Michael had known that Lucifer was fond of his vessel but the desperate way Lucifer tried to shield Samuel, even at the expense of himself, showed something deeper."Lucifer and Michael try to protect Sam in the Cage.
Relationships: Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140197
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Hold Him Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This one's late. But it's a trope I wish there was more of, and I'm actually kinda proud of it, so I'm okay with it being late.

The worst thing about all of this, Michael thought, was seeing something so innocent in pain. Most humans might not see Samuel as innocent, what with the demon blood and being the vessel of their boogeyman, but he _was_. Now at least. Scared and pleading with every movement for something to comfort him. Souls were not made to withstand things like the cage, and Michael found himself increasingly grateful that he had released Adam’s to go back to Heaven with his mother when he first took the youngest brother as a vessel.

Lucifer tried to help Samuel, and Michael was reminded of how his brother had been with the fledgelings, Gabriel in particular. Cooing lullabies and embraces of Grace and caring teasing. Lucifer tried to encompass Sam Winchester’s damaged soul inside of his own Grace, but souls weren’t really meant for that either, not that either Lucifer or himself could have guessed what it would cause. That Sam’s soul would draw the Grace into itself, clutching it. When Sam’s physical body had been here, there had been some boundary; but even then it hadn’t taken long for Sam to not be entirely _human_ anymore.

It had been millenia since a new angel had been born, shaped by their Father, but there in the cage, when Sam Winchester’s body disappeared, it became obvious that Sam’s soul was no longer only a soul. It pulsed with Grace, with _Lucifer’s_ Grace.

Lucifer was shaking against him, wings vibrating in pain and anguish. It was hard to tell what the cage was showing-telling-forcing him, but Michael’s brother always seemed to be at the center of the cage’s ire. Was the cage sentient? He thought so. It couldn’t just be magic, not with the way the visions and pain and all of it morphed and reacted to their reactions.

At first, his brother had tried to stay away from him. Angry and tired and sad, scared that Michael would try to hurt him. Lucifer had kept Sam close to himself, clutching at the human like a favored toy. The cage had torn at Samuel, as if it sensed Lucifer’s attachment and wished to rip away the comfort. But Sam had seen to understand instinctively that the Devil was safer than whatever force was tearing at him and clung to Michael’s brother.

Michael was ashamed to say that he had not helped his brother. When Lucifer moved his wings to protect the fragile human, the cage had torn at sensitive skin and feathers leaving bloody gashes until Lucifer’s (Luci, his bright little Luci) pink wings were streaked with red so dark it was nearly black in the barely-there light of the cage. And still Sam had screamed in pain, sobbed and whined and clung to Lucifer even as his human skin was _flayed_. And Lucifer had cried.

Michael had known that Lucifer was fond of his vessel, in the same way Michael was fond of Dean Winchester, their stubborn strength and obvious love for each other had reminded both archangels of a simpler time. Before brother was made to cast out brother. But the desperate way Lucifer tried to shield Samuel, even at the expense of himself, showed something deeper. Not just fondness. Some kind of _love _. Something between father and brother.__

__Even now, after Michael had slunk himself closer to the two to try and protect them, melding against his little brother’s side, Sam’s soul yearned for Dean and clung to Lucifer, the closest he could find to his _brother-father-mother-protector-life_._ _

__“Help me protect him,” Lucifer had asked, pleaded, in a rare moment where they were all somewhat lucid. Sam had curled into Lucier’s embrace, face pressed to his shoulder, body still as silent tears wet the skin of his face. And when Michael had agreed, when he had added his Grace to his brother’s surrounding the human soul, because the body had disappeared, though the shape stayed, he recognized something he hadn’t felt in years._ _

__This was no longer a human. This was a fledgling angel. A little brother. Child. Trapped in this torturous cage. Michael hadn’t known until now that he could hate his Father._ _


End file.
